Vampire knight hurt My first fan fiction zeroyukki kanameyukki
by Selene2255
Summary: this is my first fan fiction about my version of what happened after cross academy. yukki wants to be with zero but also wants kaname a real twist in the story makes yukki betray kaname and kaname betrays yukki what will happen Rated M as it has violence and sex scenes


VAMPIRE KNIGHT HURT

CHAPTER 1

It was on a dark and snowy night two years after yukki and lord kaname moved into the kuran mansion were yukki grew up as a child. Yukki stood on the balcony watching the snow fall "yukki what are you doing" lord kaname called out to her "I'm out on the balcony watching the snow fall" yukki called back to kaname. As yukki stood on the balcony watching the snow thinking about the hunter zero as she laid her head in her hand. Lord kaname walked up the stairs towards the balcony walked up to yukki "what are you thinking about "he said gently as he wrapped his arms around her. Yukki turned around and kissed him gently "I was thinking about how nice the snow looks kaname" "yukki I have to tell you something I have to go away for a while again" he said to her "you better not be running away again" yukki told him as she hugged him tighter tears filled her eyes "yukki I promise I'm not running away. "You lie" yukki told him as she started to cry lord kaname went to kiss yukki but she pulled away and began to walk away. Lord Kaname went to reach out to her but stopped "yukki I love you" he called out to her as he watched her walk away. As yukki walked down the hall "_I don't know think I can trust him anymore_" she thought to herself as she contued down the hall wiping the tears away in her eye as she headed into the bedroom. Yukki layed down on the bed still thinking if lord kaname was lying to her as she fell asleep " kaname" she mumbled lord kaname contued to stand on the balcony leaning on the guard rail worried about yukki " _I should go and get ready for my leave_" he thought to himself as he headed inside and started to walk down the hallway towards the bedroom to get his jacket as he walked in to the bedroom he sees yukki fast asleep " I'm sorry yukki" he said quietly as he kisses her on the forehead then turns and opens the bedroom window using his pureblood powers and leaves closing it behind him.

The next morning yukki wakes up with the sunlight hitting her eyes as she gets up to shut the curtains yukki hears a knock at the door "coming" she yells out "_I wonder who it is_" she thought as she headed down the stairs towards the door. As yukki opened the door with a shocked look on her face "z-zero" she said Shockley as she stepped back and fainted. Zero ran towards her and caught yukki before she hit the floor. He carried yukki to the lounge room and layed her down on the couch a few moments later yukki woke up " I'm hungry "she mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes and saw zero sitting on a lounge chair next to her " yukki you alright" he said gently " I'll be alright once I have had some blood tablets" yukki told him as she reached for them across the coffee table "yukki weres kaname" zero asked " he has gone to do something but I don't know what" she told zero as tears began to fill her eyes " yukki what's wrong" zero said as he hugged her " I'm worried that kaname is up to something and is hiding it from me " she told zero as he hugged her tighter and wiped her tears away "zero-I" as she fainted again. A few moments later yukki came through again "yukki when was the last time you drank blood" zero asked " I don't know" yukki told him zero bit his wrist and reached it out to yukki while blood dribbled down onto the floor "yukki drink before it closes up" he told her. Yukki began to move closer to his wrist as she craved the taste for his blood since she remembers the smell and taste of his blood from two years ago when she drank it on the roof of cross academy when they said their goodbyes ( slurp) as yukki started to drink from his wrist. A few moments later yukki pulled her lips away from his wrist as the bite marks closed up on Zeros wrist " thanks" zero I feel much better" as she wiped the blood away from the bottom of her lip with her tongue as she stood up and headed to the kitchen to get a wet cloth to wipe up the blood that had spilt on the floor from zeros wrist. Has yukki was walking into the kitchen zero got up off the couch and grabbed yukki by the arm "what is it zero" yukki asked as she turned around "yukki I've missed you" he said as he pulled her close to him to hug her "I've missed you to" yukki told him "yukki I've always desired your blood" zero told her as he moved his lips closer to her neck and with his tongue he licked the spot where he wanted to bite as he was doing that zeros fangs started to appear and yukki could the puffs in his breath as he went in for the bite. Yukki hugged zero tighter as he bit into her neck has yukki knew he was trying to be gentle even tho she was a pureblood it still hurt abit has zero drank her blood dribbled slowly down her neck. A few moments later zero pulled his fangs and lips away from her neck and licked the rest of the blood away from her neck "yukki" he said softly as he leaned up to kiss her "zero" yukki said softly as she leaned towards him and kissed him gently. Yukki began to cry as she removed her lips away from his "yukki what's wrong" it's just this brings back memories from two years ago when I said goodbye to you zero" yukki said to him zero wiped her tears away "don't worry yukki its okay" he said softly as he let her go to the kitchen yukki got a wet a cloth and headed back to the lounge room to wipe up the bit of blood that had split from zeros wrist. Yukki then headed back to the kitchen rinsed the cloth out then started to cook vegetable soup and make rose tea. After a while yukki and zero then sat down at the table and started to enjoy there meal they talked about head master cross. Yukki then got up and picked up the plates and headed to the kitchen to clean up after a while yukki finished doing the dishes then she walked out of the kitchen and said goodnight to zero. Zero said good night to yukki then he layed back down on the couch and went to sleep. Yukki made her way up stairs to the bedroom _"it is good to have zero here_" she thought has she made her into the bedroom and shut the door yukki made her way towards the dresser were she found her pjs and slipped off her clothes she was currently wearing as thy hit the floor she slid into her pjs and then slid under the covers and fell asleep

CHAPTER 2

The next day yukki woke up with the sound of rain hitting the window yukki got up and started walking down the stairs "_zero is still asleep_" she thought to herself as she saw him asleep on the couch. Yukki headed to the lounge room window to open the curtains zero woke up pointing the bloody rose at yukki "z-zero" yukki said Shockley. Zero froze for a minute still pointing his gun at her as he put the bloody rose away under his jacket zero felt awful about pointing the bloody rose at yukki as he layed his head in his hand yukki turned around and looked out the window watching the rain. Zero moved his head out of his hand "yukki I have to go back to the hunters association" he told her as he got up off the couch "okay zero" yukki said back as she walked towards him and hugged him "yukki I'll be back soon" he said as he kissed her then he turned and walked out the front door.

The day dragged on as the rain still contued to fall yukki was getting bored around the kuran mansion "_hmmm I might go to the hunters association and visit head master cross_" she thought as she made her rose tea and took it back to the lounge room to finish her book. Yukki had finished a chapter in the book that she was reading yukki put the book down in her lap and turned her head and looked outside the rain had stopped "I_ suppose I better get ready to go since it has stopped raining_" she thought as she got up off the couch and headed in to the kitchen to wash up the cup that her rose tea was in then headed up stairs to the bedroom to get changed then she headed back down the hall to the stairs. Yukki grabbed artemis and a jacket then headed out the front door and headed to town which was only a half hour walk from the mansion "_it's been awhile since I have been here_" she thought as yukki contued to walk through town towards the hunters association as yukki got closer she heard some voices "there she is" as yukki turned she saw some hunters running towards her. Yukki turned around and started running when she saw a place to hide yukki squatted down behind some crates and watched the hunters run past. A few moments later yukki moved out of her hiding spot "_why are they after me_" she thought as she contued towards the hunters association. When all of a sudden some hunters surrounded her and hand cuffed her "come with us" one of them told her as yukki followed them towards the association gates as they were about to enter yukki heard a voice "let her go" yukki turned around and to her surprise there stood zero pointing his bloody rose at one of the hunters "why should we let her go "one of the hunters told him as he pointed his gun at zero. Yukki then felt one of the hunter's hands cover her eyes and contued to drag her past the gates. Yukki then heard gun fire (bang bang) as yukki felt the hunter behind her let go of her as she heard his body hit the ground then yukki saw the other hunters and zero laying on the ground "ZERO" yukki cried out as she ran towards him breaking free of the handcuffs. Yukki dropped to her knees next to zero looking at the gunshot grazes on top of zeros shoulders and a gunshot wound on his leg "yukki" zero said quietly "hang on zero I'll give you some blood" yukki said as she moved zeros head onto her lap yukki then moved her wrist up to her lips and bit into it with her fangs "zero drink" she told him as she moved her wrist to zeros lips. Zero opened his lips abit has blood dripped from yukki's wrist into his mouth Zero grabbed her wrist and put it towards his lips and carefully gripped yukki's wrist with his fangs bit into it get more blood pumping out of her wrist as he contued to drink from her blood dribbled down her wrist as he contued to drink.

Yukki looked down and saw his wounds close up then she looked back at zero and started to get a few tears in her eyes zero saw the tears filling up her eyes he carefully removed the fangs and his lips away from her wrist "yukki what's wrong" he asked has he sat up from her lap and turned to face her has he wiped blood away from the bottom of his lip then moved his other hand up to wipe her tears away from her eyes "I was worried that you had died after you said my name quietly" yukki told him "I'm alright yukki" he said as he hugged her. Zero then got up and helped yukki up as they walked through the gates then headed towards the hunters association "zero why were those hunters after me" she asked him "I don't know but I'll find out "zero told her as they contued to walk to the association. Yukki trailed behind zero for abit " zero I don't feel too well I'm going to head back home" she told him zero turned around and hugged her "I'll come and check on u later" he told her as he then let go of her and turned around and headed into the association. Yukki turned around and started to walk out of town back to the kuran mansion as it started to snow. "_I wonder where kaname is_" she thought as yukki walked up to the front door when she heard a voice call her name yukki turned around and there stood lord kaname. Yukki then started to cry as kaname walked towards her "yukki why are you crying" he asked as he stood in front of her "it's just I thought you ran away" yukki told him as she hugged him "yukki I told you I wasn't going to run away" lord kaname told her as he hugged her tighter he looked down at her and wiped her tears away "you lie" yukki told him as she pushed away from him and walked inside the front door to the lounge room. Yukki sat on the couch with her head in hands "_I wonder if I can still trust him _"she thought as she layed down on the couch. A few moments later lord kaname walked in from the front porch to the lounge room (shutting the front door behind him) and saw yukki laying on the couch still crying he headed over to her and sat next to her "yukki please stop crying he asked her as lord kaname wiped her tears away he leaned down and put his lips under one of her eyes and kissed her tears that were running down from one of her eyes. Yukki opened up her eyes and saw lord kaname sitting next to her. As yukki got up off the couch lord kaname grabbed her and pulled her into his arms "yukki don't walk away" he said as he looked into her eyes and cupped his hands around her soft cheeks and slowly leaned forward putting his lips to yukki's gently kissing her. Yukki wrapped her arms around lord kanames neck yukki ran one of her hands through lord kanames hair as the other one ran down to the top of his jacket and started to slowly undo his buttons on his jacket. Still running her hand through his hair yukki slowly pushed her tongue through his lips to his mouth nipping it on of his fangs as her tongue reached his their kiss got passionate. Yukki then slid both her hands to lord kanames jacket and slid it off to the floor she then moved her hands back up around his neck. Lord Kaname moved his hands from yukki's waist to the top of her jacket and undid the buttons on it as lord kaname broke there passionate kiss he moved his lips to yukki's neck and started to kiss it as he slid her jacket to the floor he moved his hands back up her body to the top of her shirt and started to undo the buttons on it. Yukki moved her hands to the top of lord kanames shirt and started to undo the buttons on his shirt she then slid her hands under his shirt to his shoulders and slid his shirt off onto the floor. Lord kaname then slipped his hands under yukki's shirt and slid it off to the floor lord kaname moved his hands up her waist over her smooth body to her bra as he nipped her neck with his milky white fangs just enough to draw abit of blood. Yukki moved her hand along the side of lord kanames leg up to his belt buckle as yukki undid it she let out a soft moan as lord kaname nipped the other side of her neck as he undid her bra and tossed it to the floor. Yukki then slid lord kanames belt off and then undid the button and zip on his black pants yukki then pushed lord kaname back onto the couch has he kicked his pants off he pulled yukki towards him. Lord Kaname then slid his hand across to the back of her skirt and undid the button and zip then slid it off he moved his hand back up to her underwear and slid it off. Lord kaname then moved his hands back up her body and placed them on her back as yukki moved her lips back to lord kanames she slid his boxers off tossed them to the floor as her tongue went back to playing with his yukki moved her hand up lord kanames leg to his member. Yukki started working her hands on it as Lord Kaname let out a few moans from the back of his throat she then moved the other hand up his body across his toned chest up to his hair running her hand through it carefully pulling little bits of it here and there. Lord Kaname still contued to kiss yukki passionately has he moved his hands down yukki's waist and pulled her close to him. Yukki broke there passionate kiss and started to move her lips to lord kanames neck and started to kiss it lord kaname then pulled yukki closer to him as her breasts pushed up against his toned chest a soft groan left his lips as yukki nipped his neck with her fangs. Yukki lifted her fangs and lips away from lord kanames neck and let a moan slip from her lips as lord kaname pushed yukki down on his hard shaft as he did that yukki scratched lord kanames chest with her nails as she started to rock her hips quicker. Lord kaname pushed her down then moved her hair away from her neck so he could reach it with his tongue so he could lick her neck with his tongue before carefully putting his fangs into her soft skin and piercing it has yukki let out a another moan of pleasure as she rocked faster while kaname bit into her neck with his fangs as he moved one his hands to her breasts and started rubbing it yukki let a soft breath of pleasure slip her lips has lord kaname sat up a little bit with the other hand on her back as he removed his fangs from her neck he licked the blood that was dribbling down her neck. Lord Kaname then moved his lips back to yukki's as he slid his tongue past her lips to yukki's to start another passionate kiss as yukki scratched lord kanames chest deeper with her nails. Lord kaname grabbed hold of yukki lifted her up and flipped her over on the couch keeping their lips locked together yukki's body was starting to get filled with ecstasy as lord kanames movement got faster. Yukki removed her lips from lord kanames " my turn" she whispered as she bit into his neck with her fangs "ah" lord kaname let out as she bit into his neck blood dibbled down his neck. After a few minute's yukki pulled her fangs out of his neck as lord kaname started to pound yukki abit as her moans got louder as she arched her back as lord kaname let out a final groan as his movement's came to a stop he then looked down at yukki "love you" he said with a exhausted breath as he sat up "love you too" yukki said back to lord Kaname. She set up and gave lord Kaname a kiss on the cheek "hope I didn't hurt you" he said as he put his forehead to hers yukki cupped her hands around lord kanames face "don't worry you didn't "yukki said with a small grin on her face as she got up off the couch and leaned down and picked up her skirt and shirt off the floor. Yukki stood up and slid her skirt and shirt back on did the shirt up then walked to the bottom of the stairs "night kaname" yukki said as she headed up the stairs to the bedroom a few minutes. Later yukki walked into the bedroom shut the door behind her and got changed into her nighty then headed into bed. Not long after yukki went to bed lord kaname got up off the couch and slid his boxers and pants back on and headed to the stairs to go up to the bedroom "_yukki is most probably going to hate me again_" he thought as he headed down the hallway to the bedroom. Lord Kaname opened the door and walked in quietly he saw yukki fast asleep has he turned and opened the closet quietly to get a new shirt since he could not find the other shirt that yukki tossed to the floor in the lounge room. Once he slipped on his new shirt and did the buttons up lord kaname then walked up to the side of the bed and leaned down and kissed yukki's forehead "I'm sorry" he said quietly then he turned around and headed back to the stairs down to the lounge room grabbed his jacket and walked out the front door.

CHAPTER 3

The snow contued to fall the next morning as yukki sat up and looked out the window at the snow "_I wonder if kaname is already up_" she thought as she got up out of bed and headed down stairs. Yukki walked all over the mansion looking for lord kaname "_he has most probably gone to town to get a few things_" yukki thought as she headed back to the bedroom to get changed. After yukki got changed into a pink shirt and a black skirt she headed out of the bedroom and walked down the stairs to do some house work since kaname did bulk of the cooking yukki felt like she had to do some of the cleaning around the mansion even tho they had a maid that would pop around every few days. The day dragged on as yukki was trying to figure out if lord kaname was in town or if he had run off like he has done in the past "_I won't worry about it too much he'll come home_" she thought as she sat on the couch reading a book. When she heard a knock at the door "is that you kaname" yukki said as she opened the door "oh zero" she said with a surprised look on her face "yukki were you expecting kaname" zero asked her "yea In away" yukki said back .Zero stepped inside the front door as yukki let him in "I think kaname has ran away" she told him as she walked into the lounge room and sat on the couch with her head in her hands "why kaname you told me you were not going to run away" she said quietly with tears in her eyes. Zero walked over and sat next to yukki "please don't cry" he told her as he hugged her and wiped her tears away. After a while yukki asked zero if he wanted some rose tea as she got up off the couch and headed towards the kitchen. Zero got up off the couch a few seconds later walked up behind yukki and grabbed her arm "zero what's wrong" yukki asked as she turned around and hugged him "yukki" zero said quietly as he pushed her back towards the lounge room wall near the kitchen and pushed her up against it. Yukki cupped her gentle hands around zero's face "_I miss these gentle hands_" he thought to himself as he leaned in close to kiss her. He kept yukki pushed up against the wall as he put his lips to hers and kissed her gently as yukki started to move her hands through zeros sliver hair she kissed gently back. Zero started to move one of his hands down the front of yukki's shirt and started to slowly undo the buttons on it as he kept yukki's back against the wall. Yukki moved her hands from zeros hair and moved them down to his jacket undid the strap and buttons on it and slid it to the floor as she opened her mouth a little bit and pushed her tongue into zeros lips as he opened his mouth abit to allow yukki's tongue to reach his as zero slid yukki's shirt off to the floor. Zero's and yukki's kiss got passionate as yukki moved her hand across to the front of zeros shirt and started to undo it while the other moved back up through his silver hair yukki slid zeros shirt off to the floor with her hand as it hit the floor she moved her hand his back to his waist across to the front of his pants and undid his belt buckle and slid it off. She then moved her hand back up and wrapped it around his neck zero broke their passionate kiss and moved his lips to her neck and started kissing it. Yukki felt one of his fangs hit her neck gently as he undid her bra and slid it off to the floor. Yukki moved both her hands down zero's neck to his toned chest as she slid her hands to his waist yukki left one of her hands on his waist and slid the other to the front of his pants and undid the button and zip on zeros pants. Zero gently nipped yukki's neck with his fangs as he picked her up and carried her to the couch and layed her down on it zero undid the zip on yukki's skirt and pulled it off he ran his hands up her nice curved waist to her breasts. Zero started to rub one of them gently as yukki let a soft moan slip from her lips as she slid her hands down his chest again to the cord on his boxers. Yukki un did the cord and slid his boxers off zero move his lips back to yukki's and started to kiss her passionately he moved his hands up to her hands and pushed them above her head. Keeping her hands pushed up above her head zero bit into yukki's neck with his fangs "aah" yukki let out as she felt zero's fangs gently go into her neck as blood dribbled down her neck. Zero moved of his hands across her body sending shivers all over yukki's body zero removed his fangs from her neck. Yukki said quietly "my turn" as she nipped his neck with her fangs yukki ran her hands down his back scratching it "ah yukki" he said as her fangs bit into his neck and as her nails scratched deeper into his back. Zero started rocking back and forth on top of yukki as she contued to bite into his neck zero let a deep groan out through his lips as yukki removed her fangs from his neck. Zeros rocking got faster as yukki grabbed him tighter zero went back to kissing yukki's neck he grazed one of his fangs against her neck "you tease" she mumbled quietly as her body was starting to tingle all over. Zero screamed out yukki's name as he thrused forward one last time. Yukki let out one last deep moan as she felt zero thrust forward then she let out a deep soft breath out as she hugged zero he layed his head on yukki's chest "love you yukki" he said quietly yukki's eyes widened abit she never thought zero would say that yukki wasn't sure what to say back '_oh well lord kaname is not here'_ she thought "love you to zero" yukki said back as she sat up abit of blood trickly down her neck must be from the bite that zero did she thought. Zero saw the blood trickly down her neck he leaned up and moved his tongue along the trail of the blood and lick it up yukki blushed has she felt his tongue on her neck. Zero removed his tongue away from her neck after a minute zero sat up. Then yukki leaned over and kissed him on the cheek she then leaned down and picked up her skirt and undies and slipped them back on then she walked over to the wall near the kitchen and picked up her bras and shirt and slid the shirt on and did a few buttons up yukki then looked over her shoulder at zero "I'll make us some rose tea" she said with a slight smile on her face as she walked to the kitchen. Zero sat up and leaned down and picked his boxers up and slid them on zero then layed back down on the couch with one of his arms over his eyes a little smirk came over his face as he contued to lay on the couch. A few moments later yukki walked out of the kitchen with two cups of rose tea has she headed to the lounge room has she did yukki saw zero laying on the couch with his arm over his eyes and a smirk on his face "what is it zero" she asked with a puzzled look on her face as she placed the rose tea on the coffee table "it's nothing" zero said back as he moved his arm away from his eyes and sat up on the couch. Yukki walked over and kneeled down in front of zero and placed a hand on his cheek "you sure it's nothing" she asked him in a soft kind voice "it's alright yukki" zero said back as he gently grabbed her hand and pulled yukki in closer to give her a hug and a gentle kiss on the fore head. Yukki hopped up on the couch next to zero as the both sat back and enjoyed there cup of tea as they watched TV a few hours later zero got up off the couch and started to walk to the wall near the kitchen zero kneeled down and picked his pants up and slid them on doing the zip and button up on them zero kneeled down again and picked his shirt up and slid it on. Zero turned around and walked back to the lounge room with his shirt on without the buttons done up the shirt hung loosely on his shoulders. He walked into the lounge room seeing yukki reading a book has she had enough of the TV zero then headed over to the coffee table and picked up there empty cups and headed back to the kitchen to wash them up he then made himself another cup of rose tea. Then headed back to the lounge room zero entered the lounge room and headed over to the couch and sat back down on the couch next to yukki. As yukki contued to read her book she saw zero out the corner of her eye sipping another cup of rose tea yukki moved her head onto his lap as she contued to read her book zero layed one of his arms across her she layed there reading. After another few hours yukki had finished her book being a pureblood she was more mature and enjoyed reading books and since lord Kaname wasn't round much she had to keep her mind off of worrying about him. Yukki looked up at zero with abit of a smile on her face she must be enjoying zero's company well who could blame her Lord kaname wasn't here and goodness knows when he was coming back. Yukki let a sigh as she sat up from zero's lap and got up off of the couch yukki turned around and saw zero was asleep "_I should wake him up_" she thought has she carefully shock zero to wake him up. Zero opened his eyes and looked at yukki "sorry to wake you I'm heading to bed she said with a slight smile as she leaned over and kissed him goodnight has she got up off the couch and headed to the stairs yukki flicked her long hair back behind her shoulders as she started to walk up the stairs down the hallway to the bedroom. Yukki walked into the bedroom towards the window and pulled back the curtains and saw the snow falling still she cupped her hands together as she stood at the window watching the snow thinking if lord kaname was ever going to come home. In away yukki had one of her lovers here but she knew zero could not hang around cause he was a hunter and if lord kaname came home how would he react to seeing zero in the maison deep down yukki's heart and feelings were confused she loved lord kaname and zero but wasn't sure how much she could trust lord kaname and if he would kill zero. If she told him that she loved zero more and only loved lord kaname a little _"what should I do_" she thought yukki did not want to worry zero yukki could hear zero coming up the stairs yukki walked to the bedroom door and saw zero heading down the hallway towards the bedroom. Yukki turned around and headed for the bed as she quickly got changed into her nighty and layed down and waited for zero to come in yukki contued to lie on the bed with an arm over her eyes. Zero entered bedroom and saw yukki lying on the bed. Zero walked over to the side of the bed a little smirk grew on his face as he sat down alongside yukki gently running his fingers through her long hair. Zero still cared for yukki even tho he is a hunter and hates pureblood's to the point that he would kill them on site if he was allowed to. Yukki removed her arm away from her eyes and saw zero sitting alongside her on the bed " zero I thought you would have left to go back to the hunters association" she asked "yukki I don't want to leave you alone here without kaname around" zero said back to her as he layed down alongside her. Yukki still had that thought in her head about lord kaname as she rolled over and slid her hand into zero's as they both fell asleep.

CHAPTER 4

The sun was shining the next day as yukki woke up and saw zero still asleep as she quietly got up out of bed and headed to unsuit as she headed to the shower and turned it on_ "I wonder if kaname is ever going to come home_" she thought as yukki let out a sigh as she took her nighty off. Yukki put her hand in the shower to check the temp of the water "just right" she said quietly then she hopped into the shower yukki washed her hair and her body as she was still had lord kaname on her mind as she sat in the corner of the shower with her knees to her chest and her arms around her legs as the water trickled down her back " hmm I should try not to not to think about kaname" she said to herself _"at least I have zero's company"_ she thought as she put her head down on her knee.

The sunlight hit zero's eyes as a slight frown came across his face as he woke up "humph" slipped his lips as he sat up and looked to the other side of the bed "yukki's up" he mumbled quietly as he heard the shower going in the unsuit zero got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom he slipped his shirt off. Zero entered the bathroom and saw yukki sitting in the corner of the shower through the glass door on the shower _"what's up with yukki"_ he thought as he slipped his pants off and hopped into the shower. Zero kneeled on one knee next to yukki "yukki are you alright" he said gently yukki hearing zero's voice looked up at him "I'm alright zero just have a lot on my mind" she said back as she grabbed zero's hand. Yukki leaned over and gave zero a kiss on the cheek then she moved her head back down on her knee as she contued to sit in the corner of the shower zero had a feeling he knew what was on yukki's mind she was worried about kaname has he frowned _"dam you kaname_" he thought "yukki come here" zero told her as he moved to sit next her. Yukki moved her head and saw zero next to her as she then moved and sat in front of him with her back against his chest and her head back on his shoulder looking up into his lavender coloured eyes "love u zero" she said as a little smile came across zero's face "love u too yukki" he said as he leaned down and kissed her as the water still contued to trickly down their backs "zero can you massage my back yukki asked zero as he looked down at yukki "let's get out of the shower then I will" he said as he stood up turned the water off as he blushed abit he hopped out of the shower and grabbed a towel for himself and wrapped it around his lower body. Yukki stood up and hopped out of the shower zero was standing there with a towel in his hand as he passed it to yukki she wrapped it around herself then she grabbed zero's hand and lead him to the bedroom. Yukki held her towel as she lay down on the bed "zero I'm hungry" she said as she laid her head down on a pillow on the bed. Zero walked over to the bed put one of his knees on the bed carefully not to move the towel from himself or yukki as he kneeled on the bed he started to run his fingers up and down the back of her neck "what are you hungry for" he said quietly .Yukki lifted her head from the pillow "hmmm some strawberries" she said with a small smile on her face as she looked at him. Zero leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead "alright you wait here I'll go and get them then I'll give you a massage" he said as he got up off of the bed and headed out the bedroom door down the hallway to the stairs zero walked down the stairs to the kitchen which was straight ahead from the staircase. Zero headed to the fridge and found the strawberries sitting in a container he pulled them out of the fridge and placed them on the kitchen bench as he searched the cupboards for a bowel to place them in a few minutes later he found a bowel and placed them neatly in it. Zero then quickly washed up the container then he grabbed the bowel and headed back to the stairs with his towel still wrapped around him still as he walked up the stairs down the hallway to the bedroom which was the fourth door down the hallway. Zero entered the bedroom "yukki I have your strawberries" he said as he stood in the door way yukki sat up on the bed holding the towel to make sure it didn't fall off " thanks zero" has he walked over to her and placed to bowel on the bedside table then he sat on the bed next to her. Yukki reached out to the bowel to grabbed one as she started to eat it " zero do you want one" she asked since yukki didn't want to be rude and eat them all plus she knew zero had not had nothing to eat as she leaned over and placed one of the strawberries in front of his lips. Zero took a bite out of the strawberry as he chewed it then swallowed it he then leaned forwards and took another bite out of it. Yukki then moved her hand away from zero's lips and placed the end of the strawberry on the bedside table next to the bowel of strawberries "zero can I please have that massage now" yukki asked him as she layed back down and got comfy on the bed. Zero looked down at her" yes you can" has he smiled and started to rub her shoulders as he did yukki's cheeks started to go abit red _"oh gosh"_ she thought as put her face deeper in the pillow. Yukki did not want zero to see that she was blushing well yukki could not help it her and zero were in towels on the bed wet and steamy from the shower "zero keep going" she said as she moved the towel off a bit more so he could rub further down her back. Zero started to slowly rub further down her back working out all the knots _"hmmm yukki has so much knots must be due to all the stress she is having due to kaname"_ he thought as a slight frown came across his face "zero that feels good" yukki mumbled as she contued to hold the pillow over her face did zero just hear that as he contued to massage yukki's back "what was that yukki" zero said with a chuckle as he flipped her over the towel slipped off yukki's body and hit the floor. Zero could not help but have thoughts going through his mind has he thought how good it would feel to run his hands over her soft skin and down her smooth body again as he saw yukki laying on her back with nothing on "dam it zero" she said as yukki threw the pillow to the floor and pulled zero by the arm he fell on her and started to kiss him zero started to run one of his hands through yukki's wet hair as his kiss got passionate. Yukki moved one of her hands down zero's back to his towel and slid it off to the floor as she moved her hand back up to his shoulders and moved it slowly to his neck and wrapped her hand around it.

Zero kept one hand through yukki's hair as he moved his other one down her neck to her breasts and started to rub it then he started to squeeze it here and there. Yukki broke there passionate kiss and let a soft moan slip her lips zero moved his lips to her neck and nipped it with one of his fangs drawing abit of being a pureblood it held up pretty quickly than zero ran his tongue up and down yukki's neck were he wanted to bite then he bit into her neck with his fangs yukki moved her hands down his back and scratched it has he bit deeper into her neck yukki let another moan as she moved her hands back up his neck to his silver hair and grabbed it as zero contued to drink he could see her memories flowing into him. Zero could see why yukki had been so upset lord kaname kept leaving her and not telling her where he was going as a slight frown came across his face he lifted his fangs out of her neck. Zero moved his tongue across her yukki's neck to lick the blood away so no more would drip onto the bed sheets since some of the blood had already dripped onto the sheets from when he bit into her neck zero moved his lips back up her neck to her lips to started another passionate kiss. Yukki let out another moan as zero pushed himself inside her yukki broke there kiss and pulled him down enough to reach his neck yukki nipped his neck with the tip of her fangs before she bit into it "ah" zero let out as Yukki bit into his neck as she drank from him she scratched his back with her nails. Zero let a deep groan slip his throat as he moved abit quicker as he did yukki removed her fangs from his neck and let out a long moan as zero rocked harder and faster. Yukki moved her hands down his toned chest and scratched it deep "ah yukki" he yelped as he started to rock quicker and quicker. Yukki let out a final moan has zero stopped rocking yukki and zero layed on the bed abit out of breath they looked at each other zero leaned down and kissed yukki "I'll go and make us some lunch" zero said with a exhausted breath. Zero sat up and placed his feet on the floor and leaned down picked up his towel and wrapped it around himself he turned backed and looked at yukki. Yukki looked at zero with a small grin on her face " you might want to put some pants on instead of towel just in case lord Kaname comes back" yukki said a smirk came across zero's face as he walked into the bathroom. Zero found his pants laying on the bathroom floor along with his boxers zero removed the towel and slipped the boxers on then he put his trouser pants on over the top doing the zip and button up he had the thought of what yukki told him go through his head did he hear right _"just in case kaname comes back was she expecting kaname"_ zero thought as he walked back to the bedroom "I'll make us something to eat he said to yukki as he saw her laying on the bed with an arm over her face as he headed out the bedroom door. Zero closed the door abit and walked down the hall to the top of the stairs _"hmmm what I should I make_ " he thought to himself as he headed down the stairs down the hall to the kitchen to make some late lunch as it was around two in the afternoon. Zero fumbled around the kitchen grabbing the ingredients he needed to make vegetable soup he started to chop and cook everything as he hovered over the stove top stirring the vegetables for the soup. Yukki removed her arm away from her face she sat up from the bed leaned down and grabbed the towel .yukki got up off the bed and wrapped the towel around herself and headed to the dresser and grabbed a thin strap top and an skirt and slipped them on then headed into the bathroom and threw her towel In the wash basket as she splashed her face with water at the bathroom sink. Yukki then headed out of the bathroom walked to the bedroom and headed down the hall to the stairs _"smells like zero is cooking vegetable soup_" she thought as she headed down the stairs and stopped out the bottom of the stairs turned and looked at the front door "_sigh I hope kaname comes home soon" _she thought as yukki headed towards the kitchen and saw zero cooking vegetable soup yukki stepped in the kitchen "smells good zero" she said with a smile on her face has she leaned towards zero and kissed him on the cheek. Yukki then headed towards the cupboard to grab a wine glass so she could take her blood tablet yukki t filled the glass with water and placed the wine glass down on the kitchen cupboard and placed a blood tablet in it that she got from a container on the cupboard. As yukki placed the tablet in the glass it dissolved in the water she headed over to zero to help him finish off lunch has they fumbled around the kitchen yukki kept teasing zero abit with quick pecks on the cheek with kisses. Zero grabbed yukki as she leaned in to tease him with another peck on the cheek he pulled her in closer and placed his lips on hers then he pulled away "lunch is ready yukki " he said as zero turned around and grabbed two plates off of the cupboard. Yukki grabbed her wine glass with the blood tablet in it and headed to the lounge room and placed the glass on the coffee table she sat on the couch and waited for zero to bring the soup out she placed her head in her hand and was tapping the wine glass with finger thinking about lord kaname. Yukki was worried about him even tho yukki was enjoying zero's company she still missed lord kanames company as her mind started to wonder figuring out if he was going to come home or was he away on business yukki thought as she heard zero walking out of the kitchen with the vegetable soup he headed over into the lounge room with the bowels of soup on a tray he placed it down on the coffee table. Yukki grabbed one of the bowels off of the tray and started to eat it "mmm yummy" she said with a smile on her face as she looked over at zero as he sat down beside her with his bowel "glad you like it yukki" zero said back to her yukki loved zero's cooking as he had always cooked for her and himself at cross academy when head master cross wasn't around and would pitch in with the cooking when head master cross would cook. Yukki and zero contued to eat their vegetable soup as yukki looked at her wine glass with the pinkie red colour from her blood tablet she reached for it yukki grabbed it with her hand and took a sip out of it yukki swallowed it _"doesn't taste like normal blood but it will do to manage my hunger"_ she thought as she knew that lord kaname wasn't here at the moment to give her some of his blood and she did not want to relay on zero all the time to give her blood. Yukki and zero finished their soup as they both placed the bowels on the tray zero got up off of the couch and picked up the tray and headed to the kitchen to the dishes while zero was washing up .Yukki was thinking about how long lord kaname was going to be away for and how long zero was going to hang round for as she finished her blood tablet from the glass and headed to the kitchen wash up the glass and placed it on the cupboard after drying it. Yukki then turned and headed back to the lounge room and sat on the couch as put her feet up and layed back she closed her eyes and placed her arm over her face.

The sun had just set when zero had finished the dishes since they had a late lunch/dinner he walked out of the kitchen and headed for the lounge room has he entered the lounge room he saw yukki laying on the couch he walked over and placed a hand on her arm yukki slowly opened her eyes and saw looking down at her "what is it zero" she said quietly as she sat up "yukki shall we go for a walk through the garden and forest "he asked. The kuran mansion was huge it had its own massive garden and it did have a huge forest out the back yukki smiled has she got up off the couch "okay zero lets go for a walk" she told him as yukki leaned forwards and gave him a quick kiss on the lips then they both headed towards the front door. Yukki opened the front door and felt a cool breeze come through "zero we should grab our jackets" she said as yukki turned and grabbed her jacket from the hook by the front door zero did the same. Zero grabbed yukki's hand and headed out the door yukki shut the door behind her as they both headed into the garden strolling through the garden looking at the rose bushes as the sun was setting the breeze was abit cool the wind was blowing just enough to rustle the leafs in the trees. Yukki and zero contued to walk towards the forest when all of a sudden zero's hunter senses picked up a vampire grabbing hold of his bloody rose under his jacket he turned to yukki "wait here I sense something back at the mansion" he said as he turned and headed back towards the mansion as zero ran closer he felt something familiar about this aura. Zero slammed the front door open and raced up stairs down the hall towards the bedroom. Zero pushed the bedroom door open and there stood lord kaname in the room by the bed "KANAME" zero growled has he pointed his bloody rose at lord kaname "zero put that bloody rose away" lord kaname growled at zero his eyes went to the blood lust red colour as he narrowed them at zero. Zero stepped into the room and started to walk towards lord kaname "you have hurt yukki" zero hissed as he pointed his bloody rose at lord kanames head. Lord kaname put his hand up to his face "zero I told you to put that bloody rose away" he hissed as he grabbed zero's jacket collar and slammed him against the wall as lord kaname did that the chain on zero's gun rattled. Lord kaname contued to hold zero against the wall and moved his hand up to zero's throat gripping it slightly "I can smell yukki on you zero" lord kaname told zero as he slammed him through the wall hitting the bath tub. Zero managed to wack his gun against lord kanames making it bleed still keeping zero pinned he used his other hand to scratch the top of zero's chest just near the collar bone making it bleed badly zero broke free of lord kanames grip zero hopped up off the bath room floor still facing lord kaname putting his hand over the wound that lord kaname had made. Zero narrowed his eyes at lord kaname as he pointed his gun back at lord kaname the bloody rose started to transform with the thorns/vines as it did lord kaname pulled out his sword and pointed it at zero the thorns/vines from zero's gun started to wrap around lord kanames sword.

While the thorns/vines held lord kanames sword zero moved closer "kaname you hurt yukki by running off all the time and you are the one who sent those hunters on yukki" zero hissed at lord kaname as he pushed lord kaname to the ground pining his knee on him as the bloody rose transformed back to normal zero tossed lord kanames sword out of his hand then pointed the bloody rose to his chest as the chain rattled at the end of the gun. Lord kaname moved his knees up and kicked zero off throwing him off with such power that zero went through one of the other walls in the bath room zero sat up against the wall and froze has his eyes went red due to the blood thirst kicking in. Lord Kaname got up and moved to zero kneeling in front of zero baring his fangs as he grabbed the top of zero's shirt "I would never hurt yukki" lord kaname hissed at zero as he kept zero pinned against the wall. Zero looked at lord kaname with the blood lust eyes as the blood thirst still contued to kick in due to the loss of blood from lord kanames wound to the top of his chest all of sudden lord kaname and zero heard steps "KANAME PLEASE DON'T KILL ZERO". Lord kaname turned and saw yukki standing in the bedroom door way "yukki" lord kaname said as he still had zero pinned against the wall "kaname let him go" yukki hissed as she ran to zero and threw lord kanames arm away from zero.

Lord kaname stood up with a small smirk on his face as he walked out the bedroom down the hall to the stairs then he headed to the lounge room down another hall to the pool area as lord kaname opened the door to the indoor pool area he walked over to the bench and sat down "ah I can finely relax for abit all tho I am not happy that zero is here" he said quietly as he stood up and stripped down to his boxers to go for a swim.

Meanwhile up stairs yukki sat down in front of zero putting her hand under his chin and moving his head up looking into his blood lust coloured eyes. Yukki knew what he needed so without hasting she moved her neck closer for him to bite into it as zero moved his fangs and lips towards her neck. Zero licked his tongue on her neck too make the skin softer for his fangs to pierce it better and smoother without hasting he bit into yukki's neck "hmm" she said quietly. Blood dribbled down her neck as zero drank yukki gripped zero's jacket tighter as he leaned her back so he could drink from her neck easier. Zero's wounds started to close up once his wounds had closed up zero removed his fangs and lips from yukki's neck "thank you yukki" zero said as he got up and helped yukki up "you sure you are okay zero" yukki said as she looked up at zero. Zero leaned down and licked the blood away from yukki's neck then kissed her "I'm fine I'm just tired" he said as he turned away and headed to one of the spare bedrooms as he walked in to the spare bedroom he shut the door behind him got out of his jacket took his shoes off and went to bed. Yukki turned and walked down the hall "_at least zero is better now I'll go and find kaname_" she thought as she headed down the stairs towards the lounge room hall way following lord kanames scent to the indoor pool area and saw lord kaname in the pool. Yukki opened the door "yukki do you want to come in and join me" lord kaname said with a slight grin as he held out his hand to yukki. Yukki looked at lord kaname with a small grin" I guess I can for abit "she said as she stripped down to her bras and undies and slipped into the pool it was nice and warm lord kaname had the heated pool temperature up abit then normal due to it being colder tonight. Yukki slowly moved forward to lord kanames hand as she reached out to it lord kaname grabbed yukki's hand and pulled her in close and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Yukki blushed abit has lord kaname pushed her back and cupped his hands around her cheeks as she leant in to give lord kaname a kiss on the lips she slowly wrapped her arms around lord kanames neck as there kiss slowly got passionate. Lord Kaname keeping his kiss passionate carefully pushing yukki back till her back hit the pool wall while lord kaname and yukki were kissing passionately lord kaname moved his hands up her slim body to her back and unclipped her bras as he slid them off down her arms and tossed them to the side of the pool on the floor. Lord Kaname then moved his hand back up her slim body across to her one of her breasts and started to rub it as he kept his lips locked with yukki's as she started to scratch his back gently. Lord Kaname contued to rub yukki's breast as yukki moaned from the back of her throat she contued to kiss lord kaname passionate as both their tongues played in each other's mouth as her tongue nicked one of lord kanames milky fangs just enough blood to trickly from her to tongue into lord kanames mouth the taste of her sweet blood made his eyes go to the blood red lustier. Lord kaname unlocked his lips away from yukki's and moved his lips down her neck still rubbing and cupping his hand around her breast the other was slowly moving down her waist to her underwear. Yukki let out a few soft moans slip from her lips as lord kaname ripped her underwear off and threw it to the side of the pool as he moved his hand down to between her legs and started to rubbing down there lord kaname then started to nip yukki's neck as he did yukki started to move one of her hands to lord kanames boxers and ripped them off and threw them to the side of the pool yukki then moved her hand down to lord kanames member and started rubbing it as he let a deep groan slip from the back of his throat as he tilted his head back. Lord Kaname then moved his lips down to yukki's other breast and started to suck on it while still rubbing her other one with his hand as yukki let another moan slip from her lips she tilted her head back on the edge of the pool as lord kaname moved a few fingers inside of yukki as he contued to nip her breast. Yukki contued to moan as lord kaname started to drive her wild yukki started to scratch lord kanames toned chest "yukki shall we move to the spa" he whispered yukki lifted her head off of the side of the pool "yes" she said quietly back. Lord Kaname and yukki hopped out of the pool and headed over to the spa they both climbed into the spa yukki sat down on the seat in the spa lord kaname sat down beside her and started to kiss her lips again as he moved one of his hands down to her breast and started to rub it again . Yukki started to scratch lord kanames chest again as their kiss got passionate with both their tongues went back to playing with each other's. Lord Kaname broke their kiss and moved his lips down yukki's neck nipping on the way down to her other breast and started to play with it with his tongue as yukki let a soft moan slip from her lips lord kaname moved his hand away from her breast and moved it down along her body and back between her legs while having his other hand placed on her back to help support her cause the wall on the spa wasn't as high as the pool wall. Lord Kaname removed his lips away from her breast and moved them back to her neck yukki contued to let moans slip from her lips here and there as lord kaname contued to pleasure her. Lord kaname nipped her neck with his fangs then ran his tongue over her neck to soften it before piercing it with his fangs blood dribbled down her neck as he drank from it yukki moved one her hands down his body to his shaft and started to rub it with her hand as lord kaname let a groan slip from the back of his throat as he still kept his fangs in her neck. Yukki scratched his back again even deeper this time round that some blood bleed from the scratch that yukki left lord kaname removed his fangs away from yukki's neck and went back to kissing her passionately as he removed his fingers out from between legs to her waist lord kaname lifted her up a little bit and slid her and slid it inside her as she let out another moan out as lord kaname moved his lips to yukki's to started another passionate kiss. Yukki started to rock back and forth yukki broke their kiss and moved her lips to lord kanames neck and ran her tongue along his neck before biting into it "ah" slipped from his lips as he felt yukki's fangs go into his neck blood trickled down his neck as yukki drank. Lord Kaname moved his hand across her back to her chest and placed it on her breast then started to rub it yukki then removed her fangs out of lord kanames neck as she slowly contued to rock her hips a bit faster and let another moan slip as lord kaname slid his hands down to her hips he moved his lips towards her breasts and started nip and suck on it. Yukki scratched his chest as he still contued to pleasure her still he had been away that long that he really missed her and wanted to make it up to her from being away for so long and for hurting her so much lord kaname grabbed yukki's hips and rocked them back and forth really quick. Yukki's moans were getting louder as she rocked back forth one last time then yukki stayed on his lap for abit and looked down at him with a small grin on her face before getting off of his lap and sat beside him they were both exhausted and out of breath yukki leaned her head on his shoulder and was looking straight ahead at the nice painting on the wall across from the spa. Lord Kaname moved his hand under yukki's chin and moved her face up so she was looking at him "yukki" he said quietly as his eyes were looking into her eyes he leaned down and kissed her "are you okay did I hurt you" he said as he looked at her with a worried look on his face yukki looked up at lord kaname and smiled "I'm fine" she said as yukki gave lord kaname a kiss on the cheek then she hopped out of the spa and walked over to the chair picked up a towel and wrapped around herself walked over to the pool side and saw her bras and underwear on the floor her bras were in one piece but her undies on the hand wasn't they were ripped from lord kaname ripping them off. Yukki picked them up off of the floor she then turned to lord kaname "I'll see you up stairs" she said with a small grin on her face as yukki headed out of the pool room walked down the hallway towards the lounge room then she headed up the stairs down the hall to the bedroom. Yukki opened the bedroom door and walked in shutting it behind her flicking the lights on using her pure blood powers yukki walked over to the dresser and opened the top draw and pulled out her nighty. Yukki slipped the towel off to the floor then she popped her nighty on yukki picked the towel up and folded it up and placed it neatly on the chair alongside the dresser she turned and headed for the bed yukki pulled the covers and hoped into bed pulled up a book and waited for lord kaname to come in the bedroom.

CHAPTER 5

Meanwhile back at the spa lord kaname contued to sit in the spa with one arm over his knee while he looked over at the painting on the wall across from the spa lord kaname was thinking why zero was here and how long he had been in the kuran mansion with yukki and what he has been doing with yukki as he removed his arm away from his knee and stood up in the spa and stepped out of the spa walked over to the chair and picked up a towel and wrapped it around himself. Lord Kaname walked over to the pool side and picked up his boxers from the pool side they were ripped to pieces from when yukki had ripped them off with her hands has he headed to the pool room door and opened it then shut the door behind him walked down the hall through the lounge room to the stairs and started to walk up the stairs down the hall way to the bedroom door. Lord Kaname opened the bedroom and saw yukki fast asleep on the bed lord kaname walked over to the dresser on his said of the bed opened the top draw an took out another pair of boxer shorts he slipped off the towel and placed it on the chair were yukki had hers. Lord Kaname walked over to his side of the bed pulled the covers back and hopped into bed and cuddle up to yukki wrapping one of his arms around her slim body yukki rolled over "is that you kaname" she said in sleepy voice as she opened her eyes slightly and saw that lord kaname lying beside her yukki cuddled up into lord kanames arms and fell back to sleep "goodnight yukki" he said as he kissed yukki on the forehead then fell asleep. Zero was asleep in the next room when he woke up to the smell of blood coming from the indoor pool room _"that's the smell of yukki's blood and kanames blood" _he thought as he got up off the bed still in his shirt and pants headed to the bedroom door. Zero opened the door and the smell of blood filled the air yukki and lord kaname forgot to clean the blood up from the indoor pool room as zero headed down the hall way to the stairs the smell of blood kept filling the air "ah" zero said as he gripped his chest with his hand "_the smell of blood is getting to me_" he thought "must have some blood tablets" zero mumbled softly as he stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen zero contued to stumble to the kitchen cupboard with a hand on his chest as the blood thirst contued to kick in from the smell of blood. Zero fumbled around the kitchen making a racket as he was fighting the thirst and trying to find a glass to put his blood tablets in. zero reached into the cupboard and found a glass zero pulled it out and place it on the bench still having one hand on his chest as he turned the tap on and placed the glass underneath it. Zero gripped his chest even more as he fell to one knee and let go of the glass and left it in the sink as his eyes went to the blood lust red colour as he panted with deep breathes. Zero grabbed the edge of the cupboard with his other hand and pulled himself up still taking deep breathes as he reached for the glass in the sink the blood tablet had dissolved completely as he grabbed the class and bought it up to his lips and slurped it down. Zero's blood thirst eased and his eyes went back to the normal light purple colour zero moved his hand away from his chest as the thirst pains up sided a few minutes later zero rinsed the glass under the tap as he had left the tap running from he was battling his blood thirst. Zero dried the glass and put it away and turned off the tap "_I'm glad that's over"_ he thought as he leaned on the bench for a bit as the smell of yukki's and lord kanames blood did not bother him as he walked out of the kitchen down the hall towards the indoor pool room. Zero opened the door and saw yukki's clothing on the chair by the pool as well as lord kanames a smirk came across zero's face as he contued to walk along the pool and saw drops of blood on the tiles by the pool and spa. Zero stopped and put his head in his hand and gave it a shake he had worked out why there was blood on the tiles and why yukki's and lord kanames clothes were on the chairs "_why would she have sex with him after what he had done to her "_ zero thought to himself as he headed for the door with an angry look on his face as he slammed the pool door behind and walked down the hallway "yukki who does your heart belong to" he said quietly as he headed to the stairs all confused and bothered. Zero stopped half way up the stairs and was thinking on what to do _"I'll stay here to the morning then go back to the association"_ he thought has he contued to walk up the stairs down the hall to his bedroom. Zero opened his bedroom door and stepped inside "_I should head back to bed_" he thought as zero shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed and sat down on it and undid his shirt enough for it hung open to show his toned chest. Zero sat on the bed slumped over with both his arms over his upper thighs hanging down with his head looking down at the floor having that thought going through his head that yukki was with lord kaname making love with him in the pool and spa and now sleeping in the same bed made zero depressed. Zero got up and moved the sheets back and hopped into bed.

The next day it was cloudy yukki did a quick yawn as she stretched her arms out and sat up  
"_what a beautiful day_" she though as she turned and looked out the window looking at the sun coming through the clouds slightly. Yukki turned and looked down at lord kaname who was still fast asleep from the night before fighting with zero. Yukki layed there for abit before she got out of bed walked over to the chair and slipped on her dressing gown over her nighty and walked out of the bedroom. Yukki walked down the hallway past zero's room to the top of the stairs _"what to do have for breakfast_" yukki thought as she started to walk down the stairs holding the guard rail humming to herself as she walked into the kitchen to the fridge and opened it pulled bacon, eggs and milk . Yukki then kneeled and opened the freezer and pulled out some sausages. Yukki walked over to the bench top and placed the eggs, bacon, and milk on it she then kneeled down to the cupboard opened up the cupboard door pulled out the frying pan. Yukki stood up and placed the frying on the stove top she then reached up to the top cupboard and pulled out a plate and placed it down on the bench top unwrapped the sausages and placed them on the plate. Yukki walked over to the microwave and placed them in them in there and hit the defrost button while the sausages defrosted yukki cleaned up the kitchen. Yukki heard the microwave go off she took the sausages out and placed them next to the eggs and bacon she then walked over to the stove top and lit it. Yukki then put some oil in it then placed it on the stove top and heated the frying pan once it was hot yukki cracked the eggs into the frying pan on one side then placed the bacon and the sausages in the frying pan. Lord Kaname rolled over and saw that yukki was gone "_hmm wonder where yukki is_" he thought as he stretched out his arms and pulled the covers off him hopped out of bed. Lord Kaname walked over to the lounge chair in the room and grabbed his grey shirt and slipped on did a few buttons up and walked out the bedroom down the hall. Lord Kaname past zero's room to the top of the stairs _"hmmm yukki must be cooking breakfast" _he thought as he headed down the stairs it took a while for his vampire senses to pick up the smell of the bacon, eggs and sausages due to waking up his senses had not kicked in fully yet. Yukki contued to cook breakfast for zero and lord kaname "smells good yukki" lord kaname said as he entered the kitchen and smiled at yukki and headed towards her "morning kaname" she said as yukki looked up at him with a smile on her face. Yukki then looked back down at the stove top and went back to cooking breakfast the bacon and eggs and sausages were cooked she placed them out of the of the frying pan and placed them on a plate on the cupboard next to the stove top "_I should go wake zero up"_ she thought as she turned "kaname can u make the rose tea and set up the table I am going to wake zero up" she said "yes I can yukki" lord kaname said with a slight smile as he watched yukki head out of the kitchen past the lounge room to the stairs lord kaname turned to the kitchen cupboard grabbed the kettle and put it under the tap as he filled it lord kaname bought a frown across his face as he thought about yukki waking up zero_ " I should have killed him when I had the chance"_ he thought as he removed the kettle out from under the tap and put it back on the stove top to heat the water up. Lord Kaname grabbed the plate with the eggs, bacon, and sausages and headed out of the kitchen to the dining table it already had a table cloth on it lord kaname fumbled around the cupboard next to it and pulled out three place mats on the table. Lord Kaname headed back to the kitchen to the cutlery draw and pulled out three forks and knives and headed back to the dining room _" hmmm" I wonder what is taking yukki so long to wake zero up_" he thought as he placed them on the table just has he finished placing the last fork on the table he heard the kettle whistle on the stove top. Lord kaname walked into the kitchen to the stove top and turned it off and left the kettle on there as he fumbled around the top cupboard for some tea cups and placed them on the cupboard lord kaname then grabbed some rose tea bags out of a container and placed one in each cup after that he headed back to the dining room and grabbed the plate with the eggs, bacon, and sausages on it _" I should place these in the microwave to keep them warm"_ he thought then lord kaname decide to clean the kitchen up so there was less to do after breakfast. Meanwhile yukki headed down the hall towards the room that zero was sleeping she carefully opened the door as she stepped into the room zero opened his eyes and pointed his bloody rose at her "is that you kaname "he hissed as he contued to point the gun at the figure that was walking towards him not knowing it was yukki walking towards him. yukki contued to walk towards zero "zero it's me" just as she said that yukki heard the sound of the chain on his gun rattle as zero placed the gun back down on the chair next to the bed. Yukki then kneeled down alongside the bed and placed a hand on zero's leg as he sat up on the bed and placed a hand in his hand and the other hand was placed down his side "I'm sorry yukki" he said with a slight tears in his eyes. Yukki got up and sat on the bed next to zero and placed her hand on his cheek "it is okay zero I understood why you pointed the gun at me" she said as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek "come on breakfast is ready" she said as yukki hopped off the bed and pulled zero off the bed as she did zero took a step forward and placed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately with a good morning kiss. Yukki kissed zero back then pulled away "let's go down stairs and have breakfast we can finish later" she said with a wink and a smile on her face as they both headed out the door and down the hallway to the stairs. Yukki and zero walked down the stairs towards the dining room zero saw lord kaname fumbling around in the kitchen as he sat down at the table yukki stopped at the table and looked everything was on the table except the food and cups of tea _"hmmmm_" she thought as she decided to head into the kitchen and ask lord kaname were the food and cup of tea is. Yukki headed in the kitchen and saw lord kaname fumbling around "um kaname" yukki said in a soft voice "where is the breakfast I cooked earlier" she said as yukki walked over to lord kaname and grabbed his arm gently. Lord Kaname turned around and faced yukki "it's in the micro wave I put it there to keep it warm yukki wasn't sure how long u were going to be" lord kaname said with a gentle smile on his face as he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. Lord Kaname turned away from yukki and walked over to the kitchen bench and grabbed the cups of rose tea and placed them on a tray and headed out of the kitchen to the dining table narrowing his eyes at zero on the way to the dining table. Lord Kaname put the tray on the dining table and placed the cup of tea next to the place mats on the table and sat back down at the table waiting for yukki to bring breakfast out of the kitchen. Meanwhile back in the kitchen yukki hit the start button on the micro wave and heated the food up for a minute while she fumbled around the kitchen. Zero and Lord Kaname were still sitting at the table with arms crossed narrowing their eyes at each other waiting for yukki to bring breakfast out they were not liking each other's company well who could blame them they hated each other. Zero hated lord kaname for turning yukki into a vampire and because he was a pure blood vampire zero hated them because a pure blood vampire slaughtered his family when he was younger and had bitten him and made him a vampire who was trying not to fall into level E. Zero was finding that a hard task to do he had to keep taken the blood tablets to prevent hunger and to stop the thirst from getting worse zero hated it but he knew he had no choice. Zero and Lord Kaname contued to sit at the dining table sipping their rose tea as yukki popped out of the kitchen with breakfast that she just heated up in the micro wave as yukki walked out of the kitchen she saw that zero and Lord Kaname were giving each other the death stare at each other _"oh boy what a un natural situation"_ she thought. Yukki placed the breakfast on the table and sat down "help your self's" she said with a smile grin on her face to try and lighten up the mood as all three of them took turns in taking stuff off of the plate in the middle of the table. It was late morning when all three of them had finished there breakfast "may I be excused "lord kaname asked as he got up off the table and headed towards the stairs "I'm going to go have a shower and then study" he said to yukki as he headed up the stairs. Zero and yukki sat across the table finishing the last bit of their tea yukki hopped up from the table and put the plates on the tray and taking it in the kitchen while zero took the cups in the kitchen. Yukki placed the tray on the cupboard and filled the sink with warm water and dish liquid yukki then turned the tap off and put the dishes in the sink and started to wash them up. Zero came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist "thanks for the breakfast it was yummy "zero said in her ear that made yukki blush abit as she could feel zero's breath in her ear. Yukki froze and turned around to face zero as she blushed with an innocent look in her eyes "yukki your cute when u do that look" zero said with a quiet and sweet voice as he leaned in and put his lips to hers and gave her a quick kiss then he pulled his lips away from hers "yukki I have to go back to the hunters association" "okay zero" yukki said as she turned around and finished the dishes. Zero wisped quietly "I'll be back soon yukki" zero said in her ear as he moved his lips to her neck and kissed it then he turned and headed out of the kitchen to the door way as zero headed down the hall way for a few meters to the bottom of the stairs "_I should get ready to go" _he thought has he headed up the stairs down the hall towards the bedroom he was staying in. Zero opened the door and let out a sigh as he entered the room and took his shirt off and through it on the floor as he headed to the bed and sat down on it as he undid his belt buckle hoped off the bed and slipped off the belt and headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower while he was waiting for the shower to warm up he did his teeth. By the time zero finished brushing his teeth the shower had warm up. Zero then undid the button and zip on his pants and took them and his boxers off and jumped in the shower for abit after a while zero hopped out the shower with water dripping down his body still from his hair as it dripped down his well-built toned body he walked over to the towel rail and grabbed a towel off of it and wrapped it around himself. Zero then walked over to the wardrobe opened it and grabbed a fresh pair of casual pants, shirt, and carried them to the bed and placed them down on it then he headed towards the dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of boxers and slipped them on after slipping the towel off to the floor. Zero sat down on the bed with a hand on his face "_sigh I really don't want to leave yukki here with kaname"_ he thought as a frown came over his face as he thought of it over and over before he slipped on his pants and did the zip and button up the zero slipped the belt on and did that up. Zero then bent down to the bed and slipped on his shirt leaving it undone and headed towards the door just as he did yukki opened the bedroom door and walked in "oh zero" yukki said with a quiet voice "yukki what u doing here" zero asked "I came to change the bed sheets" yukki said back as she looked up at him with a slight smile on her face as zero moved towards her and grabbed her slim body and pulled it in against his toned well-built body as the shirt he was wearing was still unbuttoned and hanging loosely while he did yukki blushed slightly as he hugged her tighter. Zero and yukki stood there like that for a while "I really don't want to leave you here with kaname when I am gone "zero said as he looked down at yukki and gave her a quick kiss "yukki I need to finish getting ready" he said quietly. Zero turned around and did his shirt up then headed over to the bed to grab his jacket off of the bed so yukki could change the sheets yukki walked over to the bed and bent over to grab the sheets off of the bed throw the sheets on the floor before walking over to the linin cupboard in the bedroom and pulled out a clean pair of sheets and walked back over to the bed and placed them on the bed and tucked each side of the sheets under the mattress. Yukki then moved the quilt up and made it neat along the bed as yukki then started to walk to the bedroom door to open it zero walked up behind her and grabbed her waist and pulled her back into his arms "yukki don't go yet" he whispered in her ear. Yukki turned around and faced zero "why don't you want me to leave" yukki asked as she looked up into zero's eyes with a smile "because I am worried that lord kaname is going to send those hunters onto you again" zero said yukki looked up at zero with a surprised look on her face "what do you mean hunters again" yukki said with a puzzled look on her face at zero. Zero sighed " yukki you remember those hunters in town ages ago that hand cuffed you" "yeah" "well I found out that it was kaname that did it I don't know why he did it tho but I am looking into it" zero said as he grabbed yukki into his arms as she had a real surprised look in her face then some tears came across her eyes as the thought of lord kaname sending those hunters onto her filled her mind as she hugged zero tighter "hurry back when you are done " yukki said quietly "don't worry yukki I'll hurry back when I'm done" zero said as he contued to hug yukki. Zero and yukki contued to stand in the bedroom for about half hour before zero let go of yukki zero leaned down and gave yukki a kiss "yukki I have to go" zero said as he then walked out the door down the hall to the stairs zero headed down the stairs towards the front door '_Hmmm kaname must be out or studying"_ zero thought as he walked out the front door and headed to town.

CHAPTER 6

Meanwhile back in the bedroom yukki stood there staring at the bedroom door with some tears in her eyes ' pull yourself together yukki' she said quietly as yukki headed out the door down the hall towards the study area were lord kaname was studying or playing chase against himself yukki knocked on the study room door "come in yukki" yukki opened the door and saw lord kaname sitting on the couch reading a book " yukki what's wrong" lord kaname said with a worried look on his face as he put his book down got up off of the couch and walked up to yukki and gave her a hug "I'm alright kaname" she said yukki wanted to keep what zero had said to her about lord kaname sending those hunters onto her quiet. Lord Kaname hugged yukki tighter before leaning forward to give yukki a kiss yukki pulled back "yukki what's wrong" lord kaname said quietly as he tried to grab yukki as she stepped back not realising there was a wall behind her as she pinned herself up against it "ah I'm fine kaname" she said as she moved one of her hands up near her cheek. Lord Kaname moved closer to yukki and placed both his hands above yukki on the wall behind her "yukki" he said as he moved closer to her yukki's lips were moving abit as she did not know what lord kaname wanted from her if he was mad or if he was going to be sweet to her as lord kaname moved his lips close to her neck as he bared his fangs and the tip of one of his fangs touched her neck he then bit into it yukki's neck "ah Kaname" as she beared the pain cause she was not expecting it as yukki tried to bear the pain. Yukki knew why lord Kaname bit into her neck but she could not push him away because he had her pinned against the wall as lord kaname contued to drink her blood he could see why she was down zero had told her who sent those hunters onto her kanames eyes narrowed as he pulled his fangs and lips away from her neck he looked yukki with his eyes narrowed at her and blood dripping from the corner of his lips "yukki I know why you are down zero told you it was me that sent those hunters onto you" "zero did say it was you but I have no proof tho because I didn't drink his blood but he has been there for me when you haven't Kaname " yukki said to him with tears in her eyes as she headed out the door "yukki come back" lord kaname said as he saw yukki walk out the study room door down the hall ' I better go after her' he thought as he walked out of the study room and chased after yukki. Lord kaname got close enough to her and grabbed her by the arm and pushed her up against the hallway wall "yukki don't walk away from me" lord kaname said as he leaned in to kiss her "kaname I can't" yukki said as she tried to push him away but yukki wasn't thinking straight so her strength wasn't as strong as it is normally was as more tears filled her eyes as she gave up trying the push lord kaname away but he was too strong for her. Yukki tried again and managed to push him away "lord Kaname I can't kiss as I don't love u anymore" she said Lord kaname narrowed his eyes at her as he headed back towards her yukki ran and managed avoid him and pulled out her artemis "kaname I really don't want to fight you but I know you sent those hunters on to me but you won't say why and you tried to kill zero too" she said to him "yukki I tried to kill zero because I hate the way he looks at you and he is a hunter so of course I will try and kill" Lord kaname said has he reached for his sword he really didn't want to fight her but knew he had to if he had no choice.

Zero was only half way down the path when he could smell yukki's blood "_yukki why do I smell her blood"_ he thought as he quickly turned and ran as quickly as he could to the mansion. Zero stormed through the front door with the bloody rose out of his jacket pocket he followed the scent of yukki's blood to the Lord kanames study room when zero reached the door he pushed it open and saw yukki laying on the ground with blood pooling out of her she had lost that much that she wasn't healing "KANAME" zero growled. Lord Kaname turned and faced zero with his sword drawn "yes zero" "what have you done to yukki" " I wanted her dead because of you zero I could not bare the thought of her loving you more than me as she told me she wanted to be with you zero" Lord Kaname said

zero stood in shock but clinched the bloody rose tight and pointed it at Kaname "You are a heartless and gutless kaname" he said as he fired his gun kaname avoided it but zero quickly ran to the other side an fired another shot this time it hit and kaname went down on his knees. Zero grabbed Lord Kanames sword and dragged it along the floor as Lord Kaname layed on knees in pain as he saw zero walked towards him when zero reached kaname he pointed the sword at his heart grinding his teeth together with his narrowed at kaname " why" should I let u live" he hissed at kaname as Kaname kneeled there with a smirk on his face "you don't the guts to put that sword through my heart zero I will keep coming back for yukki" he growled at zero

Zero held his teeth together and pushed that sword through kanames chest as he laid there for abit before vanishing into thin air. Zero made his over to yukki "_I can still tell she is just alive still_" he thought as he placed yukki in his lap before biting into his wrist to and sucked some blood into his mouth before leaning down and putting his lips onto yukki's praying that it would work. A few minutes ticked by before zero saw yukki's eyes open "z-zero" yukki mumbled zero removed his lips away from yukki's and carefully helped up her wounds were healed "_it's good to see her alive and well" _zero thought. Yukki scanned the room there was no sign of Lord kaname any were "_zero must have killed him for me as I wasn't strong enough too"_ she thought "zero did u kill kaname " she asked him "yes I did yukki he was on the hit list so I had no choice" yukki looked up at him with abit of a smile on her face " well at least I am free and I can be with you forever now " she said to him as she cuddled upto him.


End file.
